The mission of a Comprehensive Cancer Center is to create an organization and an environment which will effectively bring together dedicated basic and clinical cancer investigators and educators, to work together on problems of cancer research, and the development of improved methods for prevention, detection, diagnosis, treatment, continuing care and rehabilitation, in order to narrow the gap between the discovery of new research findings and their availability to physicians and patients in the surrounding communities. This is a proposal for the continued planning, development and implementation of the Regional Activities Program of the LAC-USC Comprehensive Cancer Center. During the first year, a community-based Regional Activities Program was planned. A significant number of projects have been initiated by members of the faculty of the USC health science schools which bear directly on the major intervention areas in cancer control. This proposal requests funding for continuing support of the Regional Activities Program in order to provide coordination of existing projects and planning, development and implementation of new projects, which have been initiated during the second year of our implementation grant. Through the Regional Activities Program, the Cancer Center is attempting to provide leadership in the development of community programs involving active participation of the health practitioners, organizations, institutions, and agencies in the community. The Cancer Center in this manner is attempting to serve as a focal point for community efforts to assure the wide-spread use of the best available methods for early detection and treatment of cancer, collection of data useful in the prevention and cure of cancer, and dissemination of information, both at the lay and professional levels.